That Mouth of Yours
by MrsEm
Summary: Doctor Leonard McCoy and fellow Doctor Aurelie Lakic are stuck in a room together; the tension that has been building between them was bound to come to a head at some point. I guess now is as good a time as any! Warning: Very little plot, complete and utter smut. Rated M for bad language and sexual content.


"Will it open?" Aurelie asked apprehensively from behind him.

"No, for the hundredth time I don't think it will." McCoy turned to her with a grim look on his face.

"How long until the Enterprise returns?" She asked as she looked around for anything they could use as a tool.

"Not soon enough." He answered tersely. "Look, I've tried, it's not going to budge. We're just going to have to sit here and wait it out." McCoy leant against the wall and slid down until his knees were bunched up in front of him, he sat staring up at her as if she was the crazy one for still wanting to try and find a way out. She unconsciously shook her head at him and continued to survey the small cylindrical room.

"You're not going to find anything." His voice was condescending in her ears and she bit her tongue so that she wouldn't tell him to just shut the hell up. "You're just going to ignore me?" He asked after it was clear she wasn't going to respond.

"Yes." Aurelie answered tightly, he muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch. Spinning on her heel she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What did you say?" She asked him aggressively. Holding his hands to his chest defensively McCoy almost looked like he was smirking.

"Me? I didn't say a damned thing?" He answered innocently but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"The hell you didn't! If you've got something to say McCoy at least have the balls to say it so I can hear you!" She was pointing her finger at him as she spoke, biting her bottom lip. He wanted to pull that swollen rose pink lip from her teeth with his thumb, rub the indentations away and then finally taste the balm she always wore.

"Yes ma'am." Instead he gave her a two finger mock salute and then proceeded to rest his head back against the wall and close his eyes. Aurelie stared at him, she could feel the anger building in her stomach and rising to her chest.

"Fuck you McCoy." The words came out before she could even think about what she was saying. His eyes snapped open and his lips parted slightly in shock but she watched as he regained his composure and acted unaffected by her outburst. She'd finally snapped.

"Duly noted Lakic." He answered calmly, closing his eyes again.

"My god! Seriously, fuck you! You're insufferable! Since the day we met you've never stopped having a go at me about everything and anything and I've never taken the bait, never lost my cool. Well enough is enough, we all have our limits and I've reached mine! Five hours we've been stuck in here and the only thing you've done is prove to me that I was right all along, you're an absolute wanker!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned away from him, not trusting herself not to carry on with a barrage of abuse.

"Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth Aurelie?" He asked from behind her, she knew what he was doing, bating her still now to have another go at him again. She turned back round slowly, her eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

"My mouth kisses whoever it damn well pleases Doctor. And don't use my first name, you don't have that right." He stood and walked towards her, stopping just before her personal space was invaded. They faced off against one another, neither one of them shrinking away.

"I think you like me Aurelie." He stated confidently.

"I think I've never given you a second thought... Leonard." She smiled sweetly at him even as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest she was so nervous.

"Bullshit."

"Bullshit?"

"Yeah bullshit, I'm saying you're full of shit. I've seen the way you look at me, I know because I was looking at you the same way." She was nearly taken aback by his honesty but caught herself reacting to his admission before giving it away.

"Fuck you McCoy." She whispered to him slowly, annunciating each syllable and sound.

"Is that a request?" He'd called her bluff and however much she wanted to prove him wrong, punch him in the face, she couldn't deny it any longer.

It was absolutely a request.

Her hands dove out and she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him towards her their mouths crashed into to one another. Neither one of them hesitated, knowing exactly what they wanted to do to one another. They had both been thinking about it and planning their respective first moves for the last year. His hands sat tightly on her hips, pulling her body close so it was flush against his. Their mouths were still locked together, moving in perfect harmony. She took a bite of his bottom lip with her teeth and he hissed in response.

"Watch it Lakic" He spoke against her lips, she shut him up by darting her tongue into his mouth and licking the inside of his top teeth.

"What are you going to do McCoy?" She asked as he planted small sucks and kisses along her jawline, moving to her ear he bit her earlobe ever so lightly.

"Two can play that game." He spoke drowsily into her ear.

"You know you really get on my nerves McCoy." Aurelie grabbed his behind and ground him into her, eliciting a groan from McCoy that only served to turn her on even more.

"Right back at you." He palmed her breasts through her uniform, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Even through the material she could feel the sensation immediately, a shot of electricity travelled through her core.

"You like me Leonard, have you had enough of pulling my ponytail as if we were still in the school playground? Are ready to admit that you like me?" She was still talking against his mouth, he nodded in response. He turned her and pressed her against the wall, her head knocking into the stone a little too harshly. She felt him pull back, obviously worried that he'd been too aggressive but before he could stop or ask if she was alright she grabbed his behind again and deepened their kiss once more.

"I do like you, my god woman, you've driven me damned near crazy since the day I met you." He inhaled her scent, she smelt of spices and wet earth, it was hedonistic.

"Well you've had a funny way of showing it you idiot."

Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair. He pulled her against him as she nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with her fingertips, sighing and whispering.

"You feel so good." She pushed him back and asked. "How long has it been?"

"It's been a while." He said honestly. She unfastened his pants, eased his briefs over his hips, and brushed the length of his cock with her palm, they stared into one another's eyes, the intimacy of what they were doing intensifying. He felt her slip down the wall before taking him in her mouth all before he realised what was happening.

"Christ woman!" He sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt, then she gave a throaty moan, rolled her mouth from base to tip and whispered.

"Look at me." He looked and saw that she had her eyes open, locked on his, as she opened her mouth, hollowed her cheeks, and slid all the way down he thought he was going to come then and there.

She stood back up after a moment and he slid his hands between her legs, positioning fingers and thumb as he nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, she sighed as he worked his fingers against her and lost herself inside her own pleasure. McCoy watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and stomach and behind tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted her to come at least once more, with him. He reached up and stroked her cheek, then her hair.

"Oh, God." She whispered, swiveling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge.

"Fuck me? I'll think you'll find your the one getting fucked." He rasped out. She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good." She whispered and then McCoy couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Aurelie moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, Aurelie." He gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over like a prayer. They came together, shuddering, swearing and haphazardly kissing one another as their bodies slowly calmed and relaxed against one another.

"I feel like . . ."

"What?" She asked. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like I never want to see that mouth of yours kiss anybody else again." He caressed her cheek as he spoke. They were still a tumble of limbs and half removed clothing. Looking down at themselves they laughed at the absolute absurdity of the situation they found themselves in.

"I'm sorry I swore at you." Aurelie stated when they were sat back down on the floor next to each other, although now McCoy's hand rested protectively on her knee.

"Don't apologise, I was goading you." He answered honestly. "I've been goading you since we met."

"I like it when you use my first name."

"I like it too." He leant over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Not as much as that mouth of yours of course."

"You're obsessed!" She smiled coyly.

"You would be too Darlin', believe me."

* * *

 _ **I don't know what got into me! Oh alright, I have no excuse whatsoever for writing this complete and utter filth. I'm sorry :-( While I'm here, did I write a good sex scene or was it cringe worthy? Interested to know! Thanks LLAP ;-) XOXO**_


End file.
